1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved mounting arrangement for a condition sensing probe means and to a method of making such a mounting arrangement.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an apparatus having a wall means provided with an exterior side and an interior side, the wall means having an opening means passing therethrough and having a condition sensing probe means disposed in the opening means. The probe has opposed ends one of which is disposed beyond the interior side of the wall and the other of which extends beyond the exterior side of the wall. A bracket means is secured to the wall means and has interconnection means operatively interconnected to interconnection means of the probe means whereby the bracket means holds the probe means in a fixed axial position in the opening means of the wall means. The interconnection means of the probe means and the bracket means comprises a weld that resulted from the welding of the bracket directly to the metal tube of the condition sensing probe means.